


[AllDean/AllJen]My Church Bell

by oitekebori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 微博钟存档，混乱邪恶毫无底线
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 他不是他

“我们是不是可以继续玩儿一点有趣的事情？”  
Dean躺在Crowley的床上，支起身子看着他。那个女孩儿刚走，地狱之王不记得她的名字，好像是Lucy还是Annie？  
不过都不重要。  
“你在我床上？”Crowley控诉道，“和别人做爱？在我床上？”  
“哦。”Dean含糊的说，“这有什么，我们可以继续做啊，来，”他扯起嘴角，拍了拍身边的床铺，对着Crowley舔舔嘴唇，翻出了黑眼。  
“不，Dean，等等，我们需要有一些原则…”  
“地狱之王在跟我扯原则，”Dean不屑的哼了一声。“爱做不做，不做就滚。”  
“这是我的房间！！”  
“well，”Dean说，起身利索的穿好衣服，毫不在意自己暴露的阴茎。Crowley看着他流畅的腰线掩藏在衣服里。  
然后在经过Crowley的时候，Dean拍了拍他的脸颊，“你就自己撸吧。”  
Crowley一动没动，直到门在他的身后关上。

Crowley走到床边坐了下来。  
屋子里还弥漫着性的气味，他动了动手指打开窗子，清冷的空气灌进屋子。  
他听见Dean在楼下赌球调情打架，听见他又开始唱难听的歌。他想起刚刚Dean对他翻出的黑眼。  
却又不由自主的想起曾经有一双湖水般碧绿的眼睛。

在得到恶魔Dean这几个月的日子里，就算Dean百般调戏勾引，Crowley也一次都没有上他。  
尽管他已经渴求多年。

他把他自己想的太简单了。

什么时候能让他剪去那该死的头发，绿着眼睛为我唱一首歌吧。多难听都可以。  
把我困在恶魔陷阱里也可以。  
Crowley想。


	2. 白日梦

那个怪物怎么能有这个好看的哥哥？  
这是Gordon看到Winchester兄弟俩闪过的第一个念头，那个叫Dean的哥哥，喝着啤酒，天杀的色情嘴唇包裹着瓶口，喉结随着吞咽上下滚动。Gordon甚至不愿分散精力去注意那个他打算猎杀的怪物弟弟。直到兄弟二人离开酒吧，他才意识到自己的阴茎竟然硬了。  
他的代办清单上似乎多了一件事。  
杀了那个怪物之前艹艹他的哥哥是个不错的选择。  
所以在他把昏迷的Dean绑在床上的过程中，他的阴茎硬的简直要爆炸。  
绳子跟他真的很配。Gordon想。  
他在等待Dean醒来的时间里撸了一发，站在Dean的面前仔细的将手指上的精液细细涂抹在Dean的嘴唇上，嘴唇丰满而柔软，微张的样子丝毫不设防，Gordon捏着Dean的脸细细研究他长长的睫毛，然后伸出舌头舔舐了他的眼睑。  
Dean几乎是惊醒过来，他猛的挣扎让他的破铁床都危险的摇摇欲坠，然后他看到了旁边站着的黑人，然后骂了一句婊子养的。  
Gordon站直了身体，欣赏着自己猎物的色厉内荏。  
他开始用自己的唇舌探索Dean的口腔，他用力捏着Dean的脸让他挣扎不开，他的味道如此甜美，他渴望得到一切，于是他的手开始探索衣物的下面，他讨厌那些层层叠叠的衣物，它们如此肥大完全遮盖了Dean的美妙——这样一想也许是Dean的刻意，他可能完全知道自己是个多么可口的小东西，亦或者是他的爸爸让他这么穿？或者他的怪物弟弟？他们品尝过他的味道吗？  
Gordon觉得那是一定的，没人抵御的住这种诱惑，Gordon一直认为自己只喜欢女人，但是遇到Dean似乎让他感觉到命中注定——如果他只想上这个男人，意味着他就应该上他，不是吗？  
Dean发出呜呜的窒息一样的声音，于是Gordon松开了他的嘴巴，在Dean的辱骂声中利索的剥去了他的裤子。他被掩盖的部分苍白而美丽，像是月光，而自己黑色的大手让这一切有了亵渎的快感——Gordon分开他无力的腿，黑色的指节开始深入诱人的穴口。  
Dean像被哽住一样深吸了一口气，死死的咬住嘴唇。Gordon粗暴的扩张，听着Dean隐忍的喘息，然后一挺而入，Dean的喘息化为甜美的惊叫，像是他第一次做这个——哦，天呐，Gordon开始粗暴的抽插，感觉自己的肉刃劈开温热的甬道，他那么好，那么美，圆睁着绿色的双眼，泪水浸泡着痛苦和愤怒，然后是绝望——被侵犯的绝望，Gordon赐予的绝望。  
Gordon激烈的射了出来。  
射在了自己的裤子里。  
Gordon在床上躺了一会儿，回味了一下梦的余味，然后起身去厕所擦拭自己的裤子。  
我会得到他的。Gordon想。  
被Sam砍下脑袋的时候他还在这么想着。


	3. 转变

Lilith本来想伪装成一个甜美的女性omega来接近Dean的。  
她的主人那个皮囊的该死的哥哥。  
Dean是个平庸的beta，但是这个人可不平庸，虽然他不是像他弟弟一样的alpha，但是他仍被选做Michael的皮囊就能看出这一点。  
Lilith打算趁Dean卸下防备投入性爱的时候趁机抹杀他。这样他的主人几乎就没有悬念的胜利了。  
可是当她开始脱掉Dean的衣服，她觉得自己好像低估自己了。  
这是一个多么甜美的身体，天呐。她觉得自己的手几乎不能离开这个男人的皮肤了。  
她着迷的抚摸着男人白皙的皮肤，捏着男人的腰，然后舔了一下男人的乳尖，满意的看见男人颤抖了一下并发出抗议。  
甜美。Lilith想。  
Dean虽然是个男人，但似乎在性爱中比较被动，他任由Lilith撕扯着自己的衣服，把自己推倒在床上。  
然后Lilith把自己放在Dean两腿中间，在Dean以为她要坐上来自己动的时候，Lilith掀开裙子拿出了自己的老二。  
“什…？？”Dean目瞪口呆的看着这情况的急转直下，他仍然还没反应过来，可怜的男孩。Lilith开始更大的分开Dean的腿并且抬起，然后握住Dean的分身。  
Dean简直立刻惊叫着跳起来，Lilith立刻用自己恶魔的能力将Dean钉在床板上，然后笑着对着Dean翻出了自己的白色眼睛。  
“Lilith！！！”Dean努力挣扎着，肌肉在压制下紧张的绷紧，Lilith舔着嘴唇笑了，然后开始套弄Dean的阴茎。  
Dean开始咒骂，懊悔的，但是不怪他，Lilith搞到的omega信息素可是最好最美味的。她开始伸出舌头舔舐Dean的阴茎，“come on，Dean Winchester，为什么这么冷感？你刚才不是还想操我吗？”  
“婊子养的…”Dean骂到，Lilith属于女性的柔软的手按摩着Dean的会阴，Dean颤抖的越来越剧烈，他还是慢慢的勃起了。  
Lilith舔舔嘴唇，继续技巧性的玩弄着Dean的阴茎，然后在Dean发出无声的呻吟的时候，她停手了。  
高潮边缘的Dean死死的咬住下唇，仰起头抵在枕头上，Lilith爬到前面，将自己的胯部对着Dean的脸，“在我爽到之前你都不能射，听到了吗小可爱。”  
Dean偏过头，却被Lilith捏住下巴扭了过来。Lilith用手捏住Dean的脸颊，迫使他的嘴巴分开，Dean惊恐的看见Lilith粗长的阴茎在自己面前震颤。  
“你…放开我…婊子…”Dean口齿不清的骂到。Lilith微笑着轻轻亲吻在Dean的额头上，然后把自己的阴茎塞到Dean的嘴里。  
“唔！”Dean发出难受的声音，紧紧闭上了眼睛，Lilith抓住他的头发，开始强迫他抽插起来。她能感到Dean的舌头瑟缩在口腔里，她用力捏紧他的脸颊以防他咬下去，“乖猫咪，不要想打坏主意~”  
Dean的睫毛剧烈的颤抖着，呜呜的哀鸣，Lilith越来越快速的抽插让他窒息，他的口水顺着下颌流到脖子里。Lilith看着他紧闭的粉色眼睑，更加快速的抽插起来，感觉到自己阴茎危险的怒张，最后的时刻拔出来把所有的精液都射在了Dean的脸上和胸膛上。  
Dean瘫软在床上，窒息感还没结束，他的脸上一团糟，精液口水泪水让他几乎睁不开眼睛。Lilith俯下身舔舐Dean的嘴唇，把他饱受折磨的双唇分开，“我们要不要玩儿一些更好玩儿的？”

这时候Lilith突然听到房间有响动，她立刻转过身，看到突然出现在房间里的两个女人。  
她们alpha信息素的味道让Lilith感受到冒犯和愤怒。  
“你们是谁？！”Lilith问到。  
“我们是谁不重要，”Amara说，“重要的是我能让游戏更好玩儿。”  
她旁边的女人看着床上的Dean危险的笑着，然后Amara打了个响指。

Dean还没从被强迫口交的眩晕感中解脱出来，突然觉得自己不对劲。  
他开始觉得热，燥热，他的皮肤开始渗出汗水，然后，然后他的阴茎又开始颤抖，他惊恐的发现自己的后穴开始饥渴的一翕一合。  
莫名的液体开始从他的后穴涌出。  
他觉得空虚，他热的难受又觉得冷，他的眼睛开始迷离。  
他眨着眼睛看着站在自己面前的三个女人，发出无意义的呜咽。他觉得危险又觉得渴望，他把自己蜷缩在一起。

Amara笑着说，“他现在是一个omega了。”


	4. 接替

Dean被Lucifer撞的支离破碎，他的大脑几乎已经无法思考，手腕被某种该死的神力死死固定在床头，他本来不想哭，现在却几乎哭的哽住。  
他的阴茎危险的颤抖着，却无法射出来——还是他妈的什么该死的神力。  
“操你…”Dean破碎的骂着，泪水大颗流入鬓角，“我操…”  
“嘴巴放干净点宝贝儿，”Lucifer说，佯装亲昵的用他弟弟毛茸茸的头顶蹭着Dean的脖子，双手却更加用力的把Dean的双腿打的更开，“弟弟不喜欢你骂人。”  
Sam健壮的胸肌上布满汗水，原来的狗狗眼变得危险促狭。Dean闭上眼睛，不想看该死的炽天使用他弟弟的皮囊干着自己。  
这一切都太混乱了，不是吗？  
但是他仍然要拯救自己，拯救他的弟弟。  
他在Lucifer高潮的时候用手指上的血飞快的在Sam的背上画了那个驱逐符文，Lucifer难以置信的开始尖叫，然后突然Sam的表情变了，那熟悉的狗狗眼和悲悯的表情。  
谢天谢地，Sam回来了。  
虽然弟弟的阴茎还在他的体内，但是这些都是小问题，可以以后解决。Dean这么想着，“Sammy，你感觉怎么样？”  
“我感觉…”Sam看着自己身下的Dean，声音有些恍惚，“…非常好。”  
“？”Dean感觉有些不对劲，但是管不了那么多了，他们必须离开这里。他开始挣扎着从他弟弟巨大的肉体下面脱离出来，他拍打着Sam的手臂，“快点下来，Sam，我们得离开这里。”  
“为什么？”Sam静静地说。  
“他妈的一会儿Lucifer又找回来了！！”Dean简直想打死他智障的弟弟，但是他突然感觉到有什么不对。  
埋在他体内的阴茎又开始胀大起来了。  
Dean瞪大了眼睛看着他的弟弟，而Sam慢腾腾的捉住Dean的双手，重新把它们按在头顶，“Dean，我现在感觉非常好。”  
Dean惊恐的感觉到Sam的手掐住了他的腰，“Sam，你疯了吗！！”  
“没有，Dean，”Sam开始尝试性的抽插，Dean因为痛苦惊叫了一声，“只是…在你体内的感觉，意想不到的好。”  
“操你…唔！”Dean开始大力的挣扎，扭着身子想逃离，但是之前和Lucifer的性爱让他四肢无力。Sam死死的按着他开始粗暴的亲吻他的嘴唇，Dean又开始哭泣。  
“shhh…不要哭，Dean，难道比起我你更希望Lucifer操你？”Sam玩弄着他的乳尖，看它们敏感而坚硬。“你真的很诱人，Dean。”  
“Dean，你说，”最后，Sam在射在Dean体内的间隙舔舐着Dean的泪水，在他耳边说，“我如果对Lucifer说yes，是不是就能天天操你了？”  
Dean没有说话，他刚高潮完，腹部粘湿而恶心。浑身疲软，筋疲力尽，空洞的眼神望着天花板。  
里面甚至连绝望都没有。


	5. 溺亡

Jensen不知道已经过了多久了。  
从他被抓住之后。  
他蜷缩在冰冷的地板上，手脚紧紧缚着，已经麻木。他断断续续的呻吟着，昏昏沉沉睡了一觉又一觉，然后总是被身体里暗藏的机械突然加快的频率猛的拽回来。  
黑暗里时间和空间都没有概念。从他第一次从陌生的地方醒来，就一直戴着眼罩，他现在甚至不确定自己的视力还在不在。

他颤抖着身体等待着下一轮折磨。

他不知道折磨他的人是谁，本来他以为他是知道的，毕竟他是在一场对毒贩的追捕中被人击中了小腿又狠狠打中了后脑勺。他本以为是犯罪分子绑架了他去换回他们监狱里的同伙，但是渐渐他发现不对劲。  
自始至终折磨他囚禁他的只有一个人。  
并且一点没有用他做什么交易的意思。  
男人一直在做的就是折磨他，往他的身体里放各种各样奇怪的玩具，看着他尖叫呻吟。让他射到干涸，要么就把他折磨到失禁也不让他射。  
最初的时候他用力的挣扎，叫骂，试图好好说话做交易，但是后来一切声音都被尖叫代替。男人不说话，不理他，甚至没有真的操过他，只是用各种各样的玩具，做着自己的事。他被蒙着眼，却似乎感觉到野兽在他脖颈处伸出了獠牙。  
到现在他几乎丧失了所有做警察的尊严，从开始咬着牙不发出呻吟到现在根本不顾上自己究竟发出什么声音，人的底线真的是个有趣的东西。

一只冰冷的手附上他的身体。  
Jensen立刻开始剧烈的颤抖，透过口枷说着不。阴冷和未知感有时唤起奇怪的联想，他的头开始疼，他似乎看见染血的手铐和破碎的啤酒瓶。  
不，不要…  
冰冷的手开始一寸一寸抚摸他的身体，极尽专注和色情。他呜咽着试图逃开，却被身体里的机械一个猛烈的震动刺激的瘫软在原地。大手捏上他的乳尖，开始用力揉捏，Jensen的眼泪开始渗出眼眶，他用力缩着胸膛想远离那只手，却一下子被掐住喉咙一动不敢动。  
粗重的喘息就在面前，Jensen的鼻腔里都是男人的味道。感觉到自己脚上的绳索被割断，然后双腿被分开举起，一根手指开始探寻他饱经折磨的后穴。  
“唔…”Jensen呜咽着，感觉男人将体内跳蛋慢慢拿出体外。尺寸惊人的跳蛋离开身体是发出令人羞耻的“啵”的声音。Jensen大口喘着气短暂享受体内没有折磨的时间。

但是他接着被抱起。Jensen无力挣扎，将头靠在男人的肩膀上。男人的心跳有力而平稳，Jensen却抖的不行。他不知道接下来迎接自己的将是什么，他——  
——陈旧的铁板，肮脏的地下室，被缚住的双手几乎断掉，巨大的手将他的头用力按在心脏的位置，手指抠挖——  
Jensen的头痛又开始叫嚣。  
这不是一样的，Jensen，他对自己说，你不是那个任人宰割的小男孩了，你现在是一个警察，你可以拯救你自己——

直到男人开始托起他分开他的双腿，他刚刚积攒起的信念轰然倒塌。  
他知道现在男人强迫自己坐上去的是什么东西。  
他开始不顾一切的扭动，透过口枷尖叫着，男人一时间竟然控制不住，在他接触到地板的瞬间男人一拳打在他的脸上。  
于是他软弱无力的任人摆布，男人强迫他坐下，松软的穴口进入尺寸糟糕的假阴茎然后坐到底。他疼的呻吟，男人开始把他的腿绑在木马的两边，他只能靠着靠背等待着。

令人恐惧的按钮被按下的嘀的声音。  
体内的假阴茎开始小幅度震动，开始还可以忍受，但是后来一切都变得无法控制，木马开始上下颠簸，Jensen相信如果自己的双腿没有被绑在上面他绝对会被甩下去，然后假阴茎在每一次Jensen跌回座位的之后都准确的戳在他的前列腺上。  
他开始尖叫，哭泣，意识游离在体外，他什么也不是，只是一个在被不停操弄的肉体。口水顺着口枷流下来，阴茎硬的发疼。他开始哭着喊妈妈救他——  
不，这不是他。  
思维彻底放空的阶段似乎能想起更多的事情，八岁的他被人从学校接走，暗无天日的两个月他永远不愿再想起，他不愿想起那些灰尘和血迹，不愿想起每次小小的他稚嫩的阴茎被操到高潮的失神，不愿想起那个叫Jeffrey Dean Morgan的男人对他做的一切——  
“叫Daddy，sweetheart.”  
体内的假阴茎开始以不同的频率震动，Jensen一次又一次跌回去，他的穴口一定撕裂了，手腕一次又一次磕在椅子的靠背上。阴茎射了一次有一次。一切都太过了，太过了，他感受不到时间，甚至感受不到自己。  
在他几乎要彻底昏厥过去的时候，身下的机器停止了。  
他瘫软在座位上，几乎感觉不到自己的下半身。他不记得自己射了多少次，只记得最后干涸到射不出来让他哭出来。他的头很疼，越来越疼。  
然后一双手把他从木马上抱下来，放在床上，用湿手巾擦拭着他的身体。Jensen意识不清的抱紧了身边的被子，但是很快又被有力的双手扳过身子，他口齿不清的说，“Daddy…please don't…”  
他几乎立刻清醒过来意识到自己说了什么。曾经他被绑架的时候，只要他可以乖乖叫Daddy就可以免去很多折磨，运气好还有食物和水和温柔的照顾。曾经遗忘的黑暗记忆随着折磨慢慢重新渗透他的身心，他似乎重新变成了那个无助的男孩。他现在说出这种话是真的被操晕了吗？  
但是一切都晚了。男人的呼吸一下子变得粗重，灼热的吐息仿佛砂纸摩擦他脆弱的皮肤。Jensen又开始发抖，刚想说什么又被粗暴的带上了口枷。然后他的双腿被抬起。

男人终于操他了。  
炙热的阴茎捅入他的身体，力气大的似乎要把他刺穿，Jensen咬着口球呜咽着。这太过了，一切都太过了…他刚刚…他现在…  
他几乎要晕过去，男人巨大的阴茎一下一下的顶弄自己的腺体，似乎比木马上的假阴茎还要粗长。疼痛叫嚣的同时快感也不可抑制的蔓延，Jensen在口枷下呻吟着，听着男人和自己交合处淫糜的水声。  
一切都开始变得似曾相识，体内的阴茎似乎贯穿在儿时的他的体内。Jensen的头越来越疼，泪水浸湿了眼罩柔软的布料。他开始尖叫，他想让他停下来，他开始看到更多他永远都不想看到的东西——  
他被钳着腰胯抬起，然后狠狠按下，阴茎贯穿他小小的穴口，他痛苦的尖叫喊着妈妈；他被按在地上，穴口插着胶皮水管，甘油渐渐填充他小小的肚皮，他虚弱的呻吟；绑架者的手抚摸着他的嘴唇，扣进他小小的牙关，在他的呜咽干呕中说：“Jenny，my good boy…”………  
Jensen意识不清，他疯狂的摇着头，不，这不可能，Jeffrey Dean Morgan已经被捕了，不可能，不可能是他——  
接着他感觉他的眼罩被慢慢取下来，他喃喃着不，但是光线还是穿透了眼睑映在视网膜上，他紧紧闭着眼睛，随着律动呻吟，感觉一双手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。  
“Jenny…”他惊恐的听见一个粗砺的声音说。他缓缓地睁开了眼睛，一个模糊的人影映入他的眼帘。  
不，不要。

“my good boy…”


	6. 首领

Sam穿着白西装伫立在玫瑰花旁。  
看着让人刺痛的熟悉又陌生。  
Dean终于站在了这里，踩着昔日同伴的尸体，聆听着亡魂的哀泣。这一切不过是为了此时此刻把这把colt里面唯一的子弹，射入他亲爱的弟弟的脑袋里。  
“Hello，Dean.”Sam笑着说。

Dean并没有惊讶colt的子弹没有任何作用，毕竟他到此处就是为了做一个了结。Sam突然消失，Dean还未来得及反抗就被擒住了手腕， 未站稳就贴上了一个宽阔的胸膛。Sam，不，Lucifer一只手擒着他的两只手，另一只手强迫他仰着头，温热的吐息喷洒在他的耳廓，“为什么一见面就这么不友好呢，Dean，我们明明五年没有见面了。”  
“杀了我。”Dean艰难的从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
“杀了你？”Sam轻笑着，轻轻舔舐他的耳垂让他完全僵直了身体，“你永远都把事情想得太简单了Dean。死大概是这世界上最不可怕的事情。”  
有什么东西正在缠上他的手腕，柔软又疼痛，Dean感觉到尖锐的刺扎入自己的手腕，随着绳索的收紧血液流向他的指尖——Sam用玫瑰花藤缠住了他的手，他试图挣扎却只让自己的手腕伤的更严重。Sam发出一声愉悦的轻笑，将Dean按着跪在了地上。  
Dean克制着心里渐渐蔓延上来的恐惧，他不知道Sam要做什么，他以为不过是死而已。但是现在他听见了逐渐逼近的脚步声，就从那玫瑰花丛后传来。然后Dean看着玫瑰花丛被拨开，一个女人走了出来。  
“Risa！”Dean惊呼出声，“你没死？”  
不仅是Risa，那些本该已经在前方死掉的、他带过来的伙伴一个接一个的出现，站在Dean的前方看着Dean，Cass最后一个从花丛中出来，用手摘着挂在身上的叶子。  
所有的同伴都毫发无伤，衣着整齐，仿佛从未经历过一场恶战。  
或许他们真的没经历过。  
Dean仿佛得了失语症，Sam的手还强迫性的压着他的肩膀。他抬头向上看着同伴们看着他的眼神，他不相信他们还站在自己的一边。  
“Hi，Leader~”Risa抬起手笑了。

是从哪一步开始的？  
Mike终于一拳打在了他的脸上，突如其来的攻击让他头晕目眩，Sam突然松开了手，Dean在和地面亲密接触的前一秒被猛地揪住了头发，他发出一声痛呼，Mike扭过他的脸，Dean从未看见过温厚的Mike有过这种眼神，“Leader，我们还活着你高兴吗？”  
Dean从Mike直接把他的脸按在地面上的动作判定他根本没想要回答。坚硬的石子和草梗嵌入他脆弱的皮肤。然后他看见另一双靴子出现在自己面前。  
一张脸在他的视野里放大，冰冷而轻蔑，是Tommy。  
他艰难的抬起头看着Tommy从衣服里拿出一把匕首。然后Dean又被揪了起来，头发被拉得生疼，他被强迫着仰着脸对着Tommy。Dean能感受到冰冷的匕首正摩擦着他的脖颈，于是他闭上眼睛等待斩断喉咙的一刀。  
结果刀锋一路向下划破的却是他的衣服。  
T恤柔软的布料被分为两半，微凉的刀锋划过Dean的皮肤让他忍不住打了个冷战，他难以置信的看着自己的胸膛暴露在冰冷的空气中，不太明白Tommy要做什么？戏弄他？  
“Leader……”Tommy蹲下身子伸手捏住Dean的脸，“别怪我们，我们早就想这么干了。”  
“你们想干什——”  
嘴唇突然被堵住，被捏开的嘴直接侵入湿滑的舌，Dean难以置信的睁大了眼睛，Tommy捏着他的脸凶狠的亲着他的嘴唇，攫取着他的空气，让Dean几乎窒息。Dean开始挣扎，捆缚手腕的花藤蹂躏着他的手腕，但是他感觉不到疼痛。下唇被撕咬，舌被迫纠缠，口水顺着下颌流下来。等到Tommy放开Dean，他已经被吻的头晕目眩喘不过气。  
“操，这家伙的味道真的很好！”Tommy兴奋地喊道，Dean闭着眼睛能感觉到钳制着自己的Mike笑起来胸膛发出的闷闷的震动，还有，擦着他后脑的什么坚硬的东西。  
Dean终于明白他们想做什么了。

Dean开始拼命挣扎，用尽全身的力气，手腕被花藤刺的血肉模糊。但是越来越多的手开始摸上他的身体，太多了，甚至之前做喜欢跟在他身后的小个子Ty也站在了他身边，眼睛里早已没了尊敬和憧憬，全都是某种Dean不想懂的狂热。  
Sam不知道坐在哪里，发出愉悦的笑声，Dean被好几个人按在地上，紧紧夹住腿想阻止他的手下剥下他的裤子。他看到了一直默默低头站在一边的Cass。  
“Cass，Cass，”Dean哀求道，“别让他们这么对我，Cass！”  
然而曾经救过他无数次性命的前天使，却只是继续看着地面。  
Dean知道自己全都错了。  
布料撕裂的声音回荡在玫瑰园，还有不堪入耳的评论和嗤笑。Dean趴在地上，浑身赤裸，更加赤裸裸的视线滚烫的碾过他的皮肤。他抬眼看见Sam拿着一杯红酒坐在一边，似笑非笑的看着他。  
Dean从未想过会是这样的折磨。  
Tommy已经掏出了已经翘起的阴茎，揪起Dean的头用阴茎摩擦着他的脸颊，Dean紧紧闭上眼睛，却又被捏着双颊强迫性的打开嘴巴，Dean口齿不清的哀求，“Tommy，Tommy，别让我做这个……”  
但是肥厚的阴茎头部开始挤进了他的嘴唇，挤进了他的口腔，属于男人的异味让让Dean头晕目眩，Dean的下颌被捏得生疼，Tommy威胁的说，“Leader，你要是敢咬下去，我就拔掉你所有的牙。”  
Dean挣扎着想要后退，却被狠狠按了下去，Tommy拽着他的头发，一次一次把阴茎插入他的喉咙深处，Dean干呕着，难以呼吸，泪水渐渐渗出眼角，耳朵里充斥着Tommy粗重的喘息和操，太爽了，早就想让你这样吸我的阴茎之类的话。他的手下究竟一直以来都是怎么看他的？  
另一双手抚摸上Dean赤裸的身体，Dean剧烈的颤抖了一下，他不知道是谁，但能感觉到抚摸他腹部的大手上粗糙的枪茧。那双手一路向上，伴随着Dean窒息的呜咽，开始揉捏Dean的乳尖。  
Dean剧烈的颤抖，想要躲开那双手粗暴的抚摸，一个炙热的胸膛贴上了他的后背，“Leader，你知道自己这个样子有多漂亮吗？”  
是Lucas。  
曾经他最得力的手下，最勇敢的战士，色情的抚摸着他领导者的乳尖，将他逼出一声声呜咽。Dean感觉湿润的舌舔过他的脊椎，“其实我爱死了你平时颐指气使的模样，Leader，但是我惊讶的发现你沉浮的姿态更好看。”  
乳尖带来的陌生的刺激开始席卷他的全身。Dean惶恐的发现他的阴茎开始有了反应。他脸埋在Tommy的体毛里祈祷着不要有人发现这个事实，但是尖锐的笑声打碎了他的妄想，“瞧，这个婊子兴奋起来了！”Lucas大声说。有更多的人逼近过来，一只手突然握住了Dean的阴茎，Dean发出一声模糊的尖叫。  
“Leader，这一次让我们照顾你吧。”Ty说，开始粗暴套弄Dean半勃的阴茎，Dean呜咽着无法说出拒绝，Tommy开始加快了频率，阴茎越来越胀大，Dean头晕脑胀的一次一次被按在阴茎上，下体传来的快感让他颤抖的更加厉害。  
“操！”Tommy骂了一声，腥臭的液体灌满了Dean的口腔。Tommy拔出了自己疲软的阴茎，用手紧紧捂住Dean的嘴，“全都演下去，宝贝儿。”  
Dean颤抖的咽了下去。  
Tommy大笑着放开了Dean，Dean的头磕在地上不住地干呕，然后有一个人把他揪了起来，又一根阴茎递到他的嘴边，他已经不想分辨这是谁，“这次轮到我了。”  
在第二个人射在自己嘴里之后Dean终于也颤抖的射了出来，更多的手摸上了他的身体，一双手掰开了他的臀瓣，开始色情的抚摸他的臀缝。  
“不不不……不能是这个……”Dean头晕脑胀的拒绝，努力想逃脱众人的掌控，但是又有一个人站在了自己面前，新的阴茎塞到了他的嘴里，与此同时，另一根阴茎开始恶意戳弄他的穴口。  
“No……”  
阴茎瞬间撑开了他的甬道，Dean含着阴茎瞪大眼睛发出一声含糊不清的尖叫，泪水顺着他的眼角流了下来。  
“你瞪大眼睛看着我的样子真的很想让我操哭你。”温厚的Mike牢牢固定这他的头部，开始抽插。Dean抽噎着吞吐着阴茎，感觉后面的阴茎一寸一寸撑开他的身体。Dean剧烈的颤抖这，太疼了，无法忍受的疼痛，Dean觉得自己的穴口似乎已经撕裂了。他口齿不清的说着不要，身后的阴茎终于开始抽插，一次一次劈开他的身体到达不敢想象的深度。Dean甚至不知道正在后面操着自己的究竟是谁。  
让他本来勃起的阴茎重新疲软，又被另一只手握住，这只手更加柔软而小巧，不像是男人的手，Risa的声音传了过来，“Leader，我虽然不知做别的，但是我还可以帮你做这个。”  
快感再一次蔓延全身，身后沉甸甸的囊袋撞击在自己的臀部，Dean开始意识不清，身体深处被戳弄传来陌生的快感，疼痛似乎都变了味，直到滚烫的精液射入他的肠道，他也抽搐的再次射在女人的手里。  
又一个阴茎捅进了他的屁股，有了上一个人精液的润滑显得没有那么疼痛，Dean再次咽下了射在自己嘴里的精液，然后彻底瘫软在地上。感觉粗糙的地面随着撞击一下一下摩擦着他脆弱的皮肤，他的阴茎再次在前列腺的刺激下硬了起来，有人紧紧掐住他的腰，再次射在了他的体内。

渐渐他已经不知道重新插入他体内的是第几个阴茎了，他什么都不知道，只能感觉到插入体内的阴茎的温度和层叠的褶皱。脆弱的内里被一次又一次撑开被填满。他也不再试图咬紧自己溢出口的呻吟，尖叫与咒骂全被磨成嘶哑的哀鸣。他趴在地上眼神模糊的看着远处白西装的弟弟，看着他仍然衣着整齐似笑非笑的看着这一幕。  
他似乎应该是晕过去了几次，在Tommy第二次把阴茎塞到自己嘴里的时候，还有，Cas终于在同伴的呼喊下，走过来操了他。后来他们解开了他血肉模糊的手腕，把他摆成各种各样的姿势。他昏昏沉沉手指都抬不起来甚至没力气说一声不。  
最后他们都心满意足的填满了他，在他身体各处射上了精液。他终于被软绵绵的扔在地上，破烂不堪被使用过度。Sam终于走过来，抱起他，他的头靠在Sam的白西装上，嗅到了红酒和玫瑰的味道。

晕过去的前一秒他模糊的听到，下次可以用更多的人。


	7. 管道工

Dean想也不想就把门打开的时候应该意识到很多事情。  
比如，这个管道工不是前两次那个有些话唠的大叔，再比如，这个管道工的黑色棒球帽的帽檐压得很低，再比如，帽檐下面的脸，意外的年轻。  
这不能怪他，毕竟一个人湿漉漉的在厨房呆了那么久，拼命用手堵住爆裂的水管不是一件容易的事，纯棉的家居服紧紧贴在身上让他抓狂，水喷了他一脸让他睁不开眼睛。所以门铃响的时候他像是得到了救星一样立刻打开了门。  
“救命。”他真没想说这两个字，但是他还是说出了口。他有些尴尬，但是年轻师傅并没有笑，只是点点头走进来。厨房的水现在激烈的喷在天花板上，然后蔓延到各个角落，门厅已经被殃及。Dean抹了把脸，走进厨房和管道工说了一下情况，就打算回到卧室换一身衣服，要知道，湿透的袜子真的很难受。  
他回到了卧室，关上了门。然后脱光了衣服，用毛巾擦了擦身体和头发。他套上了一件白色T恤，一回头，发现管道工站在门口看着他。  
“操！”Dean被吓得骂道，有点庆幸自己刚刚先穿上了平角内裤，“……先生？”  
他刚刚没锁门吗？？  
“修好了，”意外低沉的声音，Dean松了口气，拿出钱来向他走去，“谢谢你。”  
他将手伸了过去，却被一下子抓住了手腕。  
“什——”Dean还没有反应过来，就被揪着手腕猛地拉到男人的怀中。坚硬的手臂立刻桎梏住他的身体，让他无法动弹。他有些头晕目眩，这是什——  
男人炙热的呼吸很快喷洒在他的耳畔。Dean开始大力的挣扎，“你想干什——”  
“shhh……”男人立刻用手捂住他的嘴，“不要聒噪，小猫咪。”  
你他妈才是小猫咪！Dean在心里怒吼，但实际上他的身体在颤抖。  
他应该是碰到劫匪了。  
他呜呜了两声，男人松开了他的嘴。Dean喘着粗气说，“你想要钱我都给你，我也不会报警，只要你别伤害我。”  
“这么大方？”男人轻笑，大手开始伸进Dean的纯棉T恤抚摸他腰侧的皮肤，“不愧是Smith经理。”  
看来是打探好自己的背景才来的。可是，可是他的手在干什么？  
“啊！”Dean发出一声自己都不承认是自己声音的惊叫，因为男人的手已经一路向上捏住了自己的乳粒，嘴巴再一次被捂住，手指扣进了牙关，Dean的尖叫都被化为呜咽，口水顺着下颌一路流下。Dean又开始用力试图挣脱男人的钳制，但是一只手很快覆盖在他柔软布料覆盖着的疲软下体。  
现在这个劫匪的意图已经很清楚了。

Dean被狠狠地捆住了手臂，嘴巴贴着胶带扔在床上的时候，他还有点头晕目眩。  
湿润的舌很快欺上来沿着下巴舔弄，男人粗重的喘息落在他的耳朵中。他不明白为什么要发生这样的事，他是个男人，而且——  
“在想什么呢小猫咪？”男人的舌舔弄着他的耳廓，Dean难受的听到阵阵水声，他呜呜着努力转开头，却被捏住下巴固定住头部。“你知不知道你有多诱人？”  
我他妈哪儿——  
“就比如这双绿色的眼睛，”男人的手抚摸他的眼眶，Dean紧张的把眼睛闭上，然后感觉男人在抚弄他的睫毛，“你从来不会控制自己的眼神，你知不知道你看过的人都会深陷在你的眼神里？”  
深陷什么？但是Dean没办法继续思考，他感觉男人大力撕裂了他的T恤，开始用掌心揉捏他的胸肌。  
“你的睫毛，”男人的舌头在自己的太阳穴处打着旋，Dean颤抖着紧紧闭着眼睛不敢睁开，“你的睫毛总让我想象你的绿眼睛透过睫毛向上看我的样子，想象你跪在地上含着我的阴茎向上看着我，呜咽个不停。”  
Dean因为想象颤抖的更剧烈。然而那手开始一路向下。  
“每次你在我眼前晃，我都想象着扒开你昂贵的昂贵的西装，用乳夹夹着你的乳头玩儿上一天。”他揉捏着已经变得坚硬的乳粒，激的Dean透过胶带发出一声呻吟。“多么美好的小东西！”  
快住手！Dean努力发出声音，我他妈——  
然后男人分开Dean的双腿，挤进双腿之间。他开始用手抚摸Dean的大腿内侧，在Dean努力合拢双腿的时候扒下了他的四角内裤。  
现在Smith先生完全暴露在劫匪的眼睛底下。Dean惊恐的吸着气，身为一个成年人他完全知道两个男的是怎么运作的。但是他看着男人已经掏出来的巨大的阴茎，不，这肯定不可能——  
而男人的手指终于插进来Dean的屁股，未经人事的穴口紧致干涩，被侵入的陌生的感觉让Dean像踩了尾巴的猫一样试图弓紧身体，却被男人用手用力展平。Dean的眼眶开始湿润，他就被这样侵犯着无计可施，羞耻感和愤怒恐惧让他咬坏了腮肉，鲜血的味道蔓延在整个口腔。  
“你的小屁股……哦，你完全不知道自己小屁股的吸引力是不是？”男人笑着，“你知不知道每次你上班，门口的三个保安用怎样的眼神看着你的背影？”  
你他妈瞎说，Steve是很和蔼的朋友，Adam虽然不爱说话但是笑得温和，Timmy——  
男人捅进了第二根手指，开始分剪着为他扩张。Dean恐惧的想着接下来要发生的事情，因为疼痛而瑟缩着。他不应该经历这个，他不该——  
“你知不知道你的下属都怎样讨论你？公司一般的人都想扒光你让你骑他们的阴茎。”  
男人的阴茎头部艰难的挤入狭小的穴口，Dean像被撕裂一样发出模糊不清的尖叫，泪水开始顺着眼角流下来。不，不要这样，别进来——  
“我终于操到你了。”  
男人用力把阴茎彻底挤进来，Dean因为疼痛绷直了身体，扭动着想逃离他不可能逃离的命运。他很快被狠狠按了下来，男人直接一捅到底。  
“唔！！！”Dean大睁着眼觉得自己眼眶都要被撕裂，泪水大颗大颗的从眼角流下来划入鬓角。他一定是流血了，他能感受到液体顺着他的臀缝流淌，也能感受到巨大的阴茎开始试图进出于自己的穴口。他就这么被操了，身为一个男人——  
“我他妈-早就想这么操你，”男人紧紧掐着Dean的腰部用力的抽插着，每一下都准确顶在Dean的前列腺上，快感渐渐无法承受，Dean觉得自己就像是在狂海上颠簸的木舟，一切都变得晦暗而模糊不清。  
“每天晚上-我都-想着你-射在浴室的墙壁上，”男人弯下身子舔舐他的胸口，用牙齿轻轻磕碰他的乳粒，“每天早上-看见你一进公司-我就——”  
等等，Dean迟钝的大脑终于运转了一点，为什么他一直在说公司的事，他他妈就应该是个管道工，他为什么什么事都这么清楚？  
“你只吃蔬菜，是吗？”男人笑着问，“多想让你吸我的阴茎，多想把精液射满你傲慢的脸，这样你就永远不能耀武扬威的训斥别人，”

“你知道吗-你他妈就是个婊子，”快感浪潮般席卷了Dean的全身，他意识开始不清，想射精的欲望让他开始耸动自己的臀部迎合强奸犯的侵犯，男人开始淫荡的笑，“对-就是这样，永远吃我的阴茎把婊子-你他妈看看操你的人是谁！”  
Dean的阴茎挺翘在空中开始剧烈颤抖，一只生茧的手突然握住了他的阴茎开始粗暴的套弄，Dean仰起头抵着起皱的床单大声喘息着。  
“所以-他妈的-看看我到底是谁？！！”  
Dean在胶带后无声尖叫着射在了自己的肚皮上，随后男人也射在了他的体内，精液烫的他脚趾蜷缩，快感蔓延了他的四肢百骸。  
Dean在高潮后的迷茫中看着近在咫尺的脸，在迟钝的大脑里思索着。  
他渐渐睁大了眼睛。  
他终于想起来了，那个默默无闻的接线员。Sam Smith。  
很高但是沉默，业绩不好不坏，人缘不好不坏，是那种不会影响公司也不会为公司做出什么贡献的人。Dean记得那天他有一个糟透了的早上，咖啡机坏掉了，忘记带车钥匙，等赶到了公司又在楼梯间滑了一跤……而Sam Smith那天正巧做坏了所有的表格，于是Dean大吼大叫了一通，然后克扣了他的工资，然后扬言要解雇他……  
他还记得他阴暗的眼神里翻滚着某些他看不懂的东西，他并没有在意，为什么要去在意一个小小的员工呢？做错表格都是他自己的错——  
都是他的错。  
他飘远的思维隐约感觉到Sam毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自己的脖颈处舔舐撕咬，两人的汗液和精液交融在一起暧昧而粘湿。恐惧让他颤抖，嘴上的胶带终于被撕开，然而他已经没有力气尖叫。湿热的舌滑进他的嘴里让他止不住干呕。然后他惊恐地感受到，硕大炙热的阴茎又开始摩擦她的腿根。

“还没玩儿完呢，”Sam轻笑着说，“Boss.”


	8. 糖果

在这个小孩子碧绿的眼睛向上透过睫毛看向自己之前，Jared没想这么做。  
他只不过想路过这张长椅到街道的另一边买泡面而已。  
但是这个孩子用他能见过的最纯真的濡满泪水的绿眼睛看着自己，白皙的脸颊泛着哭过的红晕，连鼻子尖也是粉红色的。他的手里拿着半个没吃完的巧克力棒，甚至嘴边还沾着巧克力的碎屑。  
“叔叔能帮你什么？”于是Jared问。

Jared的大手包裹着男孩的手走回自己的出租屋的时候，心跳的飞快，但绝不是由于害怕。  
“你叫什么？”Jared和蔼的问。  
“J-Jensen。你说带我找妈妈？”男孩再一次吸着鼻子小声问。  
“是的宝贝，”Jared说，男孩的手小小软软，Jared觉得自己仿佛在捏一块棉花糖。  
男孩看起来十几岁，但是眼睛里有着一般孩子都没有的未经任何世事的天真清澈。  
他把Jensen带离了公园，穿过一个个幽深的小巷，Jensen开始害怕，Jared能感觉到他小小的身体在颤抖，“你真的是带我找我妈妈吗？”男孩一次又一次的问。  
最后一次Jared没有回答，他把男孩抗在肩膀上，开始拿钥匙开门。

自己的出租屋和离开的时候一样乱。Jared有点后悔走之前为什么不收拾一下，至少处理了堆在门边的五六桶杯装面的盒子，因为它们显然正在散发着不愉快的味道。  
男孩开始哭泣，在他的肩膀上扭来扭去的挣扎，小小的拳头打着他的后背就像小猫爪子一样无害。“放开我！”Jensen哭着说，“你不是带我找我妈妈！！”  
“当然不是，宝贝，”Jared说，把男孩从肩膀上抱下来。Jensen仍然挣扎着，Jared把他放在了自己的床上，握着他细细的脚踝阻止他乱踢乱蹬。男孩穿了一件黑色条纹的吊带袜，把小腿的形状勾勒的分外美好——Jared觉得似乎又一股热流涌向自己的小腹。  
Jensen的小脸哭的红彤彤的，似乎被泪水浸泡的分外饱满。绿色的眼睛仿佛浸润了露水的嫩叶，他开始大声号哭，“妈妈！！妈-妈妈……”  
“shhh……”Jared用一根手指贴在男孩的小嘴上，男孩立刻没了声响，只剩下抽搐的呜咽声，瞪大了眼睛害怕的看着Jared。Jared爱怜的抱起男孩小小的肩膀，桎梏住男孩的头开始亲吻他柔软的嘴唇。男孩的嘴唇丝毫不设防，Jard轻而易举的撬开他小小的牙齿，开始侵入他的口腔。  
Jensen显然不知道这是一种什么活动，一动不动的僵硬在那里，Jared托着他的头，品尝着他带着淡淡奶香的味道。男孩的嘴唇小小软软，像是小时候吃的小熊软糖。Jared沉迷这个味道，甚至没发现男孩已经无法呼吸，挣扎着用小手试图推开Jared。  
“要乖，”Jared放开他说，“你妈妈现在可不在这里。”  
男孩瘫倒在床上，用力喘着气带出偶尔的哭腔，Jared拉过男孩的小腿，他真的对男孩的小腿很着迷，小小的脚踝一只手就握的住，吊带袜和短裤之间露出一小截细细白白的大腿，他抚摸着那一块露出的皮肤，开始动手解男孩的裤子。  
“你-你要干什么？”男孩啜泣的说。  
“叔叔和你玩儿一个游戏。”Jared说，伸手轻轻抚摸男孩金灿灿的脑袋，“只要你乖乖配合我就不会伤害你，好吗？”  
他真的什么都不懂。Jared想。  
男孩害怕的轻轻点点头。Jared顺利脱下了男孩的短裤，又脱下了男孩白色的内裤，露出了白嫩的小巧的臀部，Jared伸出大手，发现自己一只手甚至能包住Jensen的整个臀部，冰凉苍白柔软的皮肤在他掌下颤抖，Jared忍不住揉捏起男孩的臀部，听见男孩发出抗议的啜泣。  
“当Jensen不乖的时候妈妈也会打Jensen的屁股吗？”Jared温柔的说，“Jensen会不会发出哭喊？还是像一个乖孩子那样静静地？”  
Jensen扭动着想逃脱Jared滚烫大手的掌控，但是被Jared按住了身体。  
Jared的手指很快抚摸进Jensen的臀缝，Jensen发出一声惊叫，扭过头碧绿的眼睛惊恐的看着Jared，Jared的食指很快摸到了小小的洞穴，它真的太小了，仿佛一个手指就能把它填满。Jared的阴茎开始抽动，那奶白色的皮肤深陷在自己肮脏的床铺上。可能小少爷从来都没到过这么破败得地方，Jared想。  
Jared从床下拿出一瓶润滑油，大量的挤在手上涂抹进Jensen的臀缝，冰凉的感觉让Jensen颤抖的更烈害。他不知道正在发生什么，不知道自己面临着什么，在他身后Jared已经解开了裤子，勃起的阴茎有待释放。Jared钳着男孩的脚踝，把沾满润滑油的食指入侵Jensen的小穴中，男孩发出已经疼痛的惊叫，在他继续深入的时候，男孩已经是是不听话的大力挣扎，小脸沾满了泪水。  
“不要这个——太疼了——”  
“shhhh，乖，不要叫得太大声。”Jared把手指伸入Jensen的口中抠入牙关，尖叫哭泣被掩盖成模糊的呻吟，Jared不想让别人发现他小小的游戏。  
Jared继续开拓男孩小小的穴口，在他伸入第二个根手指的时候男孩的大腿内侧因为疼痛开始痉挛，男孩狠狠地咬着他的手指哭不出声。男孩后穴的容纳能力比Jared想象中要好，他甚至伸进了第三个根。Jared转动男孩体内的手指，将润滑油细细涂匀，也寻找着那一块能让男孩激动起来得地方。这是男孩这辈子性生活的第一课，Jared要让他学会享受。  
当Jared弯曲手指碰到某一点时，Jensen突然发出一声奇怪的叫声，绷起了脊背，Jared笑了，继续分剪着手指开拓Jensen的小穴，他能看出男孩渐渐被快感淹没，陌生的感觉让男孩瞪大了眼睛，身体止不住的颤抖。Jared刺激着男孩的前列腺，三根手指模仿性交在男孩手里抽插，看着男孩稚嫩的阴茎渐渐硬了起来。Jensen绿色的眼睛里氤氲着水汽，樱桃般的嘴唇轻轻张着，不清楚自己到底怎么了。Jared伸出手指轻轻抚弄起男孩半勃的阴茎，男孩开始惊讶的呻吟出声，然后在前后两端夹击下抽搐的射在了Jared手里。  
想着男孩也许刚刚完成生命中第一次高潮，Jared的阴茎更加难耐，他俯下身笼罩住Jensen，阴茎在男孩白嫩的腿根摩擦。他看着男孩因为高潮失神的双眼，俯下身细细啃咬男孩白嫩的脖颈，他享受柔嫩的皮肤被蹂躏的快感——  
脖颈上突然像针扎了一样疼，Jared难以置信的抬起头，看见男孩Jensen一脸无辜的表情不见了，眼底满是狡黠。手里拿着一个针管在他眼前得意的晃动，“先生，”Jensen说，Jared控制不住身体的沉重倒在一边，“技术不错。”  
然后就是铺天盖地不可阻挡的黑暗。

当Jared再次醒来的时候，太阳已经凶狠的照进他陈旧的窗户。他猛地坐直了身体，摸着后颈想起昨天发生了什么，然后他发疯一样冲向自己的保险柜，没有看到自己寥寥无几的存款，只看见一双黑色条纹的吊带袜。

和一张笔迹稚嫩的字条。  
“先生，谢谢你双方面的款待，你虽然很穷，但是技术真的不错：）”

结局三

“砰！”  
Jared猛然惊醒，他瞬间坐起来，看见他破碎了一地的这个月第三块玻璃。  
他从破碎的窗户探出头，又看到那个穿着条纹丝袜的男孩和他的同伴张牙舞爪的玩耍着。条纹丝袜的男孩仰着头对他笑的人畜无害，“对不起先生！您的玻璃太破了，我实在忍不住让您再换一块新的！”  
Jared狠狠地攥住一块碎玻璃，直到手开始流血。然后他沉默的退回到屋里，倒回床上。  
男孩Jensen的父母管着这块贫民区，他没办法讨回任何公道。  
抚慰着自己半硬的阴茎，Jared回味着刚才被打断的梦，想着该死的男孩什么时候能像梦里那么听话，还想着总有一天要把精液射满那个任性的小少爷的全身。

结局2：

Jared把Jensen的脸按在自己脏兮兮的床铺里，开始新一轮在男孩屁股里的抽插，男孩已经哭哑的嗓子，只能随着律动发出小猫一样的呻吟

当他终于餮足的从男孩屁股里抽出自己的阴茎，男孩已经晕过去了，细长的小腿无意识的痉挛着，白白的肚皮上是上一轮射在上面的精液，而穴口里的精液正带着淡红色细细流出来。  
Jared也觉得有些疲惫，他揽过男孩的身体，沉沉的睡了过去。抬起男孩的腿，从床下摸出用了一半的润滑油，开始细细开拓男孩的穴口。  
当食指探入一个指节时，Jensen发出难以置信的惊喘，似乎与其说是因为疼痛不如说因为吃惊，

当Jared早上醒来的时候，他觉得头很疼。  
阳光透过昨晚忘记拉起来的窗子直直射在他眼睛上。Jared用手抹了一把脸，然后像想起来什么一样摸向旁边的床铺。  
没人。  
昨天那个被他操到哭泣的男孩，不见了。  
在Jared甚至以为一切只是一场梦时，他在桌子上发现了一张小小的字条。  
然后他发疯一样冲向自己的保险柜，看见里面只有一双黑色条纹的吊带袜。

“先生，你虽然很穷，但是，技术不错：）”


	9. Fade

曾经那个亦步亦趋跟在他身后的少年终于长大了。仿佛就在一夜之间。dean愣愣的看着面前他弟弟的脸。他看不清，他不知道为什么，只觉得一片灰暗虚无横在两人之间，他什么都看不清。  
巨大的手终于死死的钳住dean的手臂，疼痛抵达心脏后dean才后知后觉的想逃，但那只大手更加凶狠的抓握着。dean疼的抽了一口气，仍然抬头一眨不眨看着自己的弟弟。他怎么就看不清，怎么就看不清了呢？  
“dean，求你。”  
你弄疼我了，你却在祈求。dean很想笑，但他似乎透过迷雾看到曾经的那些祈求，但这时，那祈求不再是儿时的一次麦片，夜晚的一次陪伴，或者是背着父亲的一次烟火盛宴。他的弟弟长大了，予取予求，目光早已不局限于此处。  
“求你。”  
他要的更多了。  
dean顺着来自手臂的牵引埋葬到一个温热结实的拥抱里。手臂上的疼痛不见了，却蔓延到了整片胸腔，他弟弟用力抱着他像是要把他揉进血骨。dean张开嘴艰难的呼吸着，目光盯着天花板上一块小小的污渍。  
他怎么就看不清，怎么就看不清了呢？  
sam炙热的吐息喷洒在他的颈后，几乎把他灼伤。dean的鼻腔里满是他的味道，那是汽车旅馆劣质的洗发水，洗衣店劣质的洗衣粉，还有陈旧书本的气味。他闭上眼睛屏住呼吸，想象另一种味道。  
那是车油，皮革，汗水，血液还有吻的味道。  
“你会爱我吗？”  
sam的手探进他的衣服，那慢慢扯下父亲的皮衣，衣服垂在手腕处，dean紧紧的抓着熟悉的皮革，像是害怕它下一秒就会消失。  
“你能看着我吗？”  
dean看着他，到sam却不敢看dean的眼睛。sam低垂着眼，又解开了dean的皮带，嘴里说着求你。  
我一直都看着你，dean想着，自从四岁开始，父亲让我看着你，我就一直在看着你。  
而我却看不清了。  
为什么就看不清了呢？

细密的吻点燃了皮肤，sam亲吻着dean的肩膀，将他的裤子褪掉，dean被sam按着仰躺在床上，手腕被按在粗糙的床单上。  
“他会怎么做？”  
sam在他耳边说，急促的呼吸像是刀割在dean的皮肤上，dean闭上眼睛不想看见近在咫尺的熟悉的脸。  
不知何时起他就不再像他的弟弟。  
插入体内的阴茎像是滚烫的硬楔，每一次摩擦都剧痛的让他发抖，

他终于看清了。  
dean突然开始剧烈地挣扎，  
dean头抵着床单，一动不动，他的目光涣散，没有焦距，任凭他的弟弟继续狎昵的在他的身上舔舐啃咬。  
他看不清，看不清了。  
“你曾说过我们很像。”不知过了多久sam突然说。他的手抚摸着dean的手腕，他的手指，他手指上的戒指。  
“我像他吗？”sam又开始捕捉他的嘴唇，“如果我更像他，你会爱我吗？”

“你一点都不像他。”

像是有锁咯噔合上的声音，又像是城墙突然的崩塌，sam的呼吸声陡然像是利刃，而dean翻了个身，背对着他。

你一点都不像他。  
他是真爱我。

他曾经也祈求很多，但他祈求的从来不是麦片，不是陪伴，不是烟火，他要的更多，祈求的更卑微。  
而那时他没有给他。

他关上了那道门，但打开了另一道。  
黑与白，生与死的夹缝，镣铐，铁锁，冰冷锈蚀。那是一扇厚重的铁门，dean死死抵着门，直到一双大手将他推了出去。

他祈求的，是眼神，是温度，是泪水，是临别前的吻，是那句我爱你。  
那时在病床前，他都给了他。  
他曾一度拥有。  
而之后，所有的一切都终止于机器蜂鸣生命线不再起伏的10:41。

他将dean推出了门，自己却留在了门的另一边。


	10. 讲台

不会有人看到的。  
Jensen死死咬着牙，颤抖的手臂支着讲台，低着头，努力让自己看上去没什么异样。  
不会-不会有人看到的。  
呼吸不该越来越粗重，讲台后的双腿不该抖得几乎站不稳，还有——还有——

三十多双眼睛。  
三十多双眼睛都在看着他，也许带着疑惑，也许漠不关心。但都在等着这突然僵直在讲台上的教授，重新开始说话。

可Jensen说不出话。  
身体浸泡在欲海，没有尽头的下沉，口鼻似乎都被封住，难以呼吸。  
Jensen闭着眼睛，能感觉到汗水顺着自己的鼻尖滴落在讲台上，声音那么清晰，清晰的仿佛身边空无一人。

他知道所有人都在看着他。  
那些目光让他害怕，让他羞耻，让他想逃。那羞耻让他更清晰的感受到身体的每一丝变化，越来越热，越来越湿，越来越难以抑制自己想要伸向后穴的双手。  
他的手抓着讲台，木刺嵌入掌心。

“Mr.Ackles？”  
一个声音响起，带着恰到好处的疑惑和关心，Jensen却浑身剧烈一抖。  
他不敢抬头，怕所有人都看清他被情欲折磨的绯红的脸。他紧紧闭着眼睛，心中祈祷着不要，千万别——

但脚步声还是接近，Jensen抖得站不稳，坐在下面的那些目光里，唯一那道异样的目光越来越接近，他不用抬头看，就能猜到那目光中戏谑和玩味的笑意。  
“Mr.Ackles你怎么了？”  
这声音，就像一个真心关心老师，上前查看的学生，让人完全联想不到声音的主人在课间十分钟，将Jensen塞进空教室，强迫他自己塞入跳蛋时，来自后颈令人羞恼的温热吐息。

魔鬼靠近，大手滚烫的温度亲亲热热贴上来，隔着衣服传递到肩膀，然后一路向下，Jensen抵抗情欲与恐惧之外所剩无几的理智意识到同学们小声地议论着，他一点也不想知道他们在讨论什么，他只想赶紧离开，他伸出一只手向后用尽全力抓住那只作恶的手，小声说，“求你……”

“Mr.Ackles？你下面湿了。”  
语气平静的一句话，像是一声惊雷，坐在下面的学生顿时一片哗然，Jensen感觉自己的心脏在那一瞬间完全停摆。

“你想干什——”  
“Mr.Ackles？你下面……为什么这么湿？”

没人听得见他说话。大手伸进他的裤子，暧昧的摩挲了一番，Jensen难以抑制的哼叫了一声，立刻死死的咬住嘴唇，然后那只手伸了出来，给所有学生展示上面暧昧的水痕。  
那是他的——那是从他下面流出来的。  
他的所有学生，都看见了从他下面流出来的，可疑的液体。

Jensen突然拼尽全力挣扎，几乎差点就挣脱身后的禁锢。他知道自己必须要逃走了，他不知道Padalecki到底要做什么，在这三十多人的教室里。但他知道，Padalecki家的人都是疯子，不管是这个小的，还是现在坐在楼上，也许知道这一切却不加阻拦的校长先生。  
“去哪儿？”  
铁钳般的手攥住他的上臂，Jensen立刻被拽了回来，撞进一个温热的胸膛里。这一系列动作似乎让体内隐秘的机械更加深入，他没抑制住一直在嘴边的那声呻吟。  
成倍增加的陡然沉重的喘息声，Jensen伸手无助的推拒着Padalecki的身体，却被攥住手腕狠狠按在讲台上，棱角磕进他的腹部，他还没来得及惊叫，就被捂住了嘴巴。  
粗糙的手指轻而易举撬开他的牙关，唾液来不及咽下就顺着下颌流下来，Jensen趴在讲台上，面向他的学生被玩弄着嘴巴，他不敢睁开眼睛，只是听着下面越来越粗重的喘息声。

下身很快暴露在空气中，早已挺立的性器在内裤滑下的那一刻弹跳出来，Jensen心脏剧烈地跳动着，胸口因为恐惧起伏，他含着自己学生的手指口齿不清的说着不，却被突然伸入的手指刺激的几乎干呕，接着身后的人放开了他的嘴巴，在他还未来得及喘一口气的时候就将湿润的手指侵入他的后穴。  
后穴被轻而易举的破开，已经滑到出口的跳蛋瞬间就被顶回最里面，Jensen带着哭腔惊叫了一声，手伸到后面死死抓住施虐者的衣料，“求……求你，别在这里……啊！”

三根手指进出他的体内，在早已准备好的穴口模仿着交媾，振动的机械一下一下被顶弄到前列腺上。剧烈的快感铺天盖地的席卷，被跳蛋刺激了几乎一节课足够敏感的身体几乎立刻崩溃在高潮的边缘，让他连话都说不出。  
不知何时下面已经鸦雀无声，没人再说话，真是史无前例的一刻，因为平时上课Jensen不管怎样维持秩序他的学生都无法住嘴。而现在整间教室安静的诡异，唯一听得到的就是三两起伏的愈加粗重的喘息声，和自己后穴传来的淫靡的水声。

别看我，Jensen想，别看我，有谁救救我，有谁能——  
没人救他，他的所有学生，静坐在自己的座位上，看着自己的老师被同学玩弄着，仿佛在看免费的gv一样认真。  
只有Padalecki在说话，他用手指夹出被浸的湿润的跳蛋，举起来确保全班同学都可以看到，说，“Mr.Ackles，这样不太好吧，你就是带着这个给我们讲课的？”  
“别……”Jensen只能发出破碎的单音，徒劳的祈求，“不要……”

下一刻，Padalecki抽出手指，将自己早已挺立的性器狠狠捅了进去。  
“啊！”  
疼痛让Jensen眼前发黑，和刚才比从未有过的深入却让他像被鞭打一样痉挛起来，他拼了命一样弓起了脊背，却又脱离的塌陷下去。

他高潮了。  
在他所有的学生面前。

耻辱和灭顶的快感让他几乎失去意识，足足半分钟眩晕感才彻底褪去，身体像是被撕成两半，还未等他彻底适应，Padalecki慢慢抽出自己的性器，又一次狠狠地捅了进来。  
凶器一次一次，一寸一寸，残忍入侵他的身体，到达最不该被碰触的那一点，刚高潮完不应期内的身体在快感折磨下难受的让他想自杀，像是身体最柔软的地方被揉进一把玻璃渣，像是一条锋利的长鞭鞭打着他所有脆弱的末梢神经。

“他们都在看着你。”  
Padalecki凑到他耳边说，暧昧的舔舐着他的耳垂。  
“他们都在看着你，看着你怎么在我身下哭泣求饶。”

阴茎又一次长驱直入，Jensen拼命蜷缩身体，他的灵魂仿佛变成了两半，一半恨不得跪下，把自己的一切都奉献出去求这场强暴停下来，另一半却疯狂叫嚣着罪恶的欲望，狠搅着让他彻底放下理智就此沉沦。  
性器再一次高昂在冰冷的空气中，随着撞击越来越挺立，顶端流出暧昧的液体，是他淫乱身体无法反驳的铁证。

“你知道吗，你就是个婊子。”  
Padalecki在说话，轻描淡写的语气掩藏着十足的恶意，和身下粗暴的顶弄相得益彰，Jensen哭叫一声，彻底瘫软在讲台上。

“你该想到有这一天的。”  
Padalecki凑到他耳边说，他浑浑噩噩的听着，眼泪绝望的流下来，耳边是Padalecki暧昧的吐息和班级同学情欲难抑的粗重喘息声。  
“你该想到这一天的，就在你爬上我父亲的床的那一刻。”

我没有……  
Jensen艰难的呼吸着，后穴撕裂般的痛苦和如潮水般的快感让他的手徒劳的抓着木制的讲台，继而又无力地垂下，他闭上眼睛，被动地承受一下又一下彻彻底底的侵犯，又仿佛回到三个月前的那天晚上，满身酒气的校长先生将送他回家毫无防备的Jensen狠狠推倒在沙发上，用领带捆紧他的双手，让他徒劳的挣扎像是野兽下嘴前先被玩弄一番的猎物。  
绝望是相似的，罪恶般的快感也是相似的，Jensen趴在讲台上，在他所有学生面前，像脱了水的鱼一样再一次达到了高潮，瘫倒在讲台上，目光呆滞眼前一片空白。

“这是你应得的。”

Jared揽住Jensen软弱无力的身体，将他扶起来，伸手遮住他的眼睛，用清晰的声音，对他所有学生说，  
“你们所有人，都可以侵犯他哦。”

Jensen在第三双手触碰到他的身体时发出了没人能听见的尖叫。


	11. The one he loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 配对:God/Dean(是的你没看错

*

当God在酒吧里找到Dean Winchester时，人类已经喝的够多了。  
Dean倚在吧台上，语无伦次的和大胸的女服务生调着情。那个几年前遇到的到他家里来保护他的精干的猎人似乎不见了，只剩下一副空虚疲惫的皮囊。God有些可惜的看着他的造物自甘沦落。对于文明的创造者来说，性爱和酒精必然也是他的产物，但他实在没想到人类会将二者如此滥用，并且滋生病态和罪孽，软弱和暴力——他不愿意看到这些，但是管他呢，这个文明崩塌了，再创造一个就好。  
所以他根本没把自己妹妹的任性当回事，说的通俗一点他妹妹只是在用力摔坏自己一辆心爱的玩具卡车——但玩具只是玩具。  
但是God很好奇为什么他妹妹会对这个卡车零部件如此感兴趣，甚至像情窦初开的少女对Dean Winchester有着执着的爱慕——哪个人会真心实意喜欢上别人的玩具呢？虽然他承认他塑造Dean Winchester这个人类时候有着小小的偏心，使他有那么一丁——点异乎常人的吸引人。但这又有什么大不了的呢？再完美的造物还是令他失望的学会了谎言，欺骗，暴力…整个文明都是这样的。  
所以God无聊时便来一探究竟。为了防止人类发现他的真身他没有穿那个蹩脚作家的皮囊——虽然他非常喜欢那个皮囊，他觉得特别可爱——而换上了一个身高190的壮汉，有着令人艳慕的肌肉和雕塑般的脸，他打定主意要吓这个温家小子一跳，上次见面哥俩对他可没有那么友好。  
God站在远处看着Dean Winchester还在一杯一杯的喝着威士忌，有些失望的摇摇头，打算离开。他完全有能力为他任性的妹妹创造更完美的玩具，他决定和Amara好好谈一谈。  
这时两个高大的男人走向他关注的人类，Dean在其中一个男人手扶上他的背时候用力推开男人并骂了一句不堪入耳的脏话，但是另一个男人揪住了他的头发让他的咒骂变成了痛呼。God看着暴力和欺凌就在自己眼皮底下发生，更加对这个世界失去信心。男人的手渐渐摸向了他不该摸得地方，而喝的烂醉的Dean无法抵抗。他们肮脏的手渐渐伸到衣服里抚摸God几乎是最自豪的杰作。最后在两个男人企图将Dean带走去做一些他们想做的肮脏的事情时God终于决定出手，阻止了他们——他不能确定他妹妹如果知道她最心爱的的人类受到伤害会不会抓狂把天堂搅的一团糟，多一事不如少一事的好。

God扶着Dean走回人类的汽车旅馆——是的不是地堡，他不知道他和他弟弟发生了什么以至于离家出走并且他也没兴趣知道，至于为什么用扶这又源于God想彻底融入人类社会的神经质的心态——关上了门。一路上Dean神志不清大喊大叫，好几次God都制不住他乱蹬的脚，但好在现在已经到达了目的地。God冷漠的将Dean扔在床上任由人类发出痛苦的喘息，想要转身离开。  
他的手被拉住了。  
属于190壮汉的有力的手被醉醺醺的人类虚弱的拉住了，手心汗津津的触感透过皮囊的皮肤传递进God的心里，说实话God是有点洁癖的，更不用说现在这个人类满身酒气，所以他很奇怪自己为什么没有挣脱的念头。他好奇地想知道这个人类究竟想干什么。  
God顺着人类拉扯的力度探下身，将耳朵附在他的嘴唇边，感受到人类呼出的热气。Dean伸出手臂顺势勾住God的脖子，突然伸出舌头舔了God的耳垂。  
触电般的感觉立刻从发梢劈到脚跟，这让世界上最伟大的神几乎僵硬。这是一种陌生的失控的感觉，而这种感觉直接连接到自己的小腹——哦God大概明白这意味着什么。  
人类躺在床上醉的眼睛都很难聚焦，嘴角却牵出了狡黠的弧度——明显他是故意的。God不知现在因该作何心态。但是他的皮囊，他的身体诚实的反映着他的需求，他伸出手抚摸过Dean的脸颊，顺着脖颈摸至锁骨，他的锁骨有着精致的轮廓，God最清楚因为他的一切都是自己亲手创造的，但他还是流连于人类锁骨脆弱的触感。他继续探索着，就像他前几年探索现存人类文明那样认真，想知道他曾经最满意的造物现在成长为什么样子。  
结果什么都没有让他失望，人类的肉体在他意料之外的美好，指甲划过皮肤都似乎沾染情欲的火焰，Dean仰躺在床上有些困惑，因为God刚刚打了个响指去除了他身上所有的衣物。皮囊小腹满胀的感觉忠实的传递到自己的分身，让他坚硬的有些难耐。哦他这些年是交了几个男朋友，所以对这一切并不陌生，但是他真的要这样做吗？God想到他前一秒还在失望于自己造物的堕落，又想到如果他真的和Dean Winchester结合他的妹妹会气成什么样子——但最后他还是决定顺从自己的欲望，并且希望自己能够忠实的感受它。当然，他可是God，God想做什么还需要有什么顾虑吗？

God知道自己造物的时候并没有给男人的穴口加上足够的润滑，这是他的疏忽，没错，他不应该剥夺任何生物想从任何部位用任何方法获得快感的权利，这才称得上是个仁慈的上帝。但是当上帝想要做爱时，这一切统统都不是问题。就算手边根本没有那个叫润滑油的神奇的东西。  
仰躺在床上的人类几乎立刻感觉到自己不对劲，他低吟着伸手试图探寻自己的后穴究竟出了什么问题，因为似乎在一秒之内他的肠道就剧烈蠕动并且变得湿哒哒的——几乎打湿了床单。并且，并且想要被填满的冲动几乎立刻席卷了他的全身。他闭着眼睛沙哑的骂了一句，但是却被堵住了嘴。  
God温柔的亲吻着他的嘴唇，惊异于那两片唇瓣柔软的触感，如此美好——比他亲吻的任何女孩子都美好。他的舌深入着人类的口腔翻搅，带着好奇一点一点描摹他整齐的齿咧，不出意外一切都是那样的完美。God从这个吻中脱离出来，有些意外地看到Dean的绿眼睛泛起朦胧的情欲，人类的情欲是那么容易就被撩拨起来吗？God有些满意身下人的反应并将这一切归功于自己吻技高超，完全忘了自己几分钟前在人类身上动的手脚。  
继续抚摸着Dean的身体，God决定来一场完美的前戏，虽然这让他的小兄弟有些不耐烦。他的舌顺着人类的脖颈一路蜿蜒而下，直至腹肌留下清晰地蜿蜒的水痕。在他还想做些别的的时候身下的人类突然抬起腿勾住自己的腰，“磨蹭什么，”Dean气息不稳的舔了舔嘴唇，“进来操我。”  
God挑起一边眉毛，“哦？”  
当他将自己的阴茎捅入人类的身体时，人类发出了粘稠的短促的惊叫，似乎惊讶于他尺寸异乎常人的的巨大。而God则非常满意自己分身被肠道彻底裹紧的感觉，那是一种异乎常人的踏实，像是树根和土壤，钥匙和锁孔。这种感觉似乎激发他更多创造的灵感，他打心眼决定应用于他向文明的创造中……思绪似乎飘的有点远，Dean难耐的用腿勾着他想和他紧紧贴合。God更用力的分开人类的双腿让他更适应于自己的进出，然后开始了最原始的欲望的运动。  
当God看到身下人类情迷意乱的样子后他突然明白了自己妹妹对这个人类不正常的执着。God懂，毕竟他的双眼是他亲自融进的最艳烈春天的新绿，他的唇是他亲笔画下的最盛绽鲜花的浅红，他的皮肤是他亲口品尝的嘴甘甜的泉水。但是现在，他看着他最后的成品，却发现曾经的他想象不到他万分之一的美好。  
“啊…”人类发出断断续续沙哑的低吟，God抚摸着他腕部白嫩的皮肤感受他跳动的脉搏，人类是那样的脆弱，却又那样的坚强，让God几乎着迷。他看见他绿眼睛里蒸腾的暧昧的水光，似乎看见遥远森林湖面清新的雾气，他品尝着花瓣般甜美嘴唇，似乎侵染着初晨的露水。God发现他完全不用长途跋涉去感受自然，只需要将他的造物按在身下狠狠贯穿。   
多么美好。这才是酒精和性爱传递的意义，合二为一超脱灵魂的完整的感觉和被需要的安全感。  
God将自己的坚挺在人类紧致的穴口里面抽插着，感受着能量和失控的美好，层层快感透过皮囊让God细细品味。他舔舐着人类胸前挺立的樱红，看着它们进一步坚硬胀大露出更加诱人的色泽，他拨人类坚硬的性器，手指探进铃口有些粗暴的扩张，这让人类几乎立刻哭叫出声——这种不在承受范围内碾压敏感的疼痛几乎让他立刻射了出来，迷人的白灼溅在人类肌理分明的腹部，又顺着腰线缓缓流下。God又想起他创造的那些蜿蜒的河流蓬勃的生命，他几乎要被自己感动的潸然泪下。  
“oh Dean……you are so……beautiful……”God气息不稳的赞叹，失控的简直不像自己。他不管Dean还在不应期的身体剧烈颤抖和带着哭腔的呻吟，粗暴的抽插着，最后全部射到了人类的体内。

God不准备和Amara好好谈了，也不准备把Dean让给Amara了，也不准备放任人类文明被毁灭了，他已经爱上了这个世界。


	12. 堕落地狱的正义之士

第一个孩子降生的时候，Dean没想到会这么疼。  
被牢牢的固定在刑架上，四肢大张，肚子鼓成了一个球，Dean低下头就能看见上面青色的血管和从内而外渗出的黑色纹路。有什么东西在蠕动，一阵又一阵激烈的扭曲着猎人肚皮的形状，让他忍不住尖叫。但是他不能，因为就算在现在这个时候，还有一根阴茎在他的嘴里。  
身体撕裂般难以承受的疼痛，双腿被打开到不能再开，一双大手用力捏着他的脸颊让他没办法躲开或者咬下去。低级恶魔大多长相粗野，毛发旺盛，炙热的阴茎一次次侵入他的喉咙让他止不住干呕，脸深深埋在粗硬的体毛里气味让他头晕脑胀。

Dean已经哭到眼泪干涸了。  
他从喉咙深处撕心裂肺的尖叫着，阴茎将他的声音撞得破碎不堪。口水顺着下颌滴落在鼓起的肚皮上，随后是来不及吞咽的精液。自从被绑在这里等待临盆以来，已经有三个恶魔射在他的嘴里了。他剧烈的咳着，来不及休息就开始嘶哑的大声尖叫——那怪物已经开始试图从他体内出来了。  
下体被撕裂，还是整个身体被撕裂，Dean已经感受不到任何区别，只有贯彻全身的疼痛，从脚趾疼到发梢，他窒息一般大口大口吸着气，感受有什么东西从他被撕裂的下体里面用力挤出来，尖叫声却被堵在嘴里，一个恶魔伸手捂住他的嘴，罪恶的气息喷洒在他的耳畔让他汗毛直立，“安静点，Winchester，现在就熬不下去，一会儿更有你受的。”

生出来的东西似乎浑身都是刀刃，Dean觉得自己的五脏六腑都被搅烂。顺着大腿内侧汹涌流淌的滚烫液体Dean都不敢想象是什么，是他的汗液，血液，或者是——什么该死的羊水？  
一个恶魔走到面前将手一下子伸进Dean的身体，Dean像被拍在岸上的鱼一样躬起了身体，又摊回了刑架上，“卡住了，”恶魔说，然后突然大力将什么东西用力从Dean的体内一下子扯出来。  
Dean应该是来不及尖叫就晕了过去。或者死了过去？反正没关系，新的一天他又有了新的重新拼凑起可以折磨的身体。

而现在的他仍然被绑在刑架上，意识不清的看着眼前的恶魔。那几个经常强暴他的恶魔正在争抢手里的一个恶魔婴儿——黑色的皮肤，红色的眼睛，身上生满了鳞片，再过几个月才会变成黑烟的自由形态——争论着谁才是这个孩子的父亲。而剩下的恶魔开始掏出阴茎，淫笑着看着他。  
新的一天的折磨又开始了。  
他已经无法计较到底有多少阴茎进出他的体内，反正不够打就撕裂的更大，一双大手紧紧地捏着他的头，长着两个阴茎的怪物将他的两根都塞到Dean的嘴里，大力的进出。Dean疼痛的从喉咙呻吟出声，精液喷射在他的脸上让他睁不开眼睛。  
他也早已放弃了咒骂和挣扎，因为他终于知道那是没有用的，只能激起那些恶魔更高昂的施虐欲。他宛如死掉一样让它们随意摆布，有时候他觉得自己甚至可以思维脱离肉体，这堆正在被操弄的肉体不是Dean Winchester的——这样欺骗自己。但是只要他的思维稍微飘得更远一些，就会被乳尖上的刺激拽回来，因为他的两个孩子正在吸他的奶。  
黑色的婴儿小小的舌尖带着倒刺，戏弄这母亲的乳粒，还有一个在挠着母亲被架在恶魔脖子上的脚踝——天知道他是怎么爬上去的，而今天刚生下来这一个，脐带还连着Dean的体内，正在刑架下面玩儿弄着他母亲被操弄得后穴。  
而自己的肚子再一次因为另一个孩子而鼓了起来。  
“唔……”Dean再次快到了承受的极限了，不能再多了，不行了，但是回答他的只有新的一个炙热的硕大的阴茎。不知道第几次的高潮凶猛的来临，Dean瞪大了他绿色的眼睛，脖颈脆弱的向后弯曲，他觉得自己早就应该死了。

他为什么还没死掉呢？

“把他带去给天使婊子看。”  
一个阴沉的声音说，Dean迟钝的头脑运转着，天使？什么天使……  
然后他的眼睛渐渐放大，如果他还能发出声音他一定会尖叫。  
不，不要，不要在这个时候，不要是这个样子——

两根阴茎还在体内进出，他却仿佛一下子离开那个肮脏发臭的刑室，地狱的入口空气清新的可怕，他无法偏转他的头，但是他还能感受到那些圣洁的光芒和那些，难以置信的吸气声。  
不，不要……  
他知道那些从天堂来的天杀的圣洁生物正在瞪大眼睛看着自己，知道那些厌恶的吃惊的目光滚过自己破败不堪的皮肤，知道自己看起来是多么可怕和天杀的色情，薄薄的肚皮被撑得几近透明，被脐带连着的恶魔婴儿还在自己身下扯弄着自己的脐带，Dean能感受到一下一下尖锐的疼痛。  
自己身体里那个恶魔还用力揪着自己的头发，Dean只能以别扭的姿势仰着头张开嘴巴不能自控的呻吟着，他谁也看不见，他觉得自己大概庆幸这一点，但是他仍能听见两边天使低声祈祷的声音还有恶魔们的嗤笑和粗重的喘息声。  
恶魔开始剧烈的抽插然后伸手套弄Dean的阴茎，Dean喃喃着不，但是自己疲惫的阴茎还是再一次违背主人的意愿颤颤巍巍的站立了起来，恶魔的手粗暴而富有技巧，Dean很快就到了高潮的边缘，然后无声尖叫痉挛着身体在所有天使恶魔前射了出去。  
恶魔们哄堂大笑，羞耻感已经让Dean完全破碎，他软弱无力的任凭两个阴茎的恶魔射了他一身一脸，然后被恶魔揪着头发直起身子，脸扭向天使的方向。

他知道自己最怕的事情还没发生，他闭着眼睛流着眼泪祈祷不会发生。但是当他颤抖着慢慢睁开眼睛时，他模糊不清的目光还是捕捉到了站在前面的Sam.  
Dean努力睁大了眼睛，感觉到精液从自己脸上缓缓流下来，他开始试图挣扎，不，不要，不能让Sam看到我这个样子……  
“今天怎么不喊Sammy了？宝贝儿？”恶魔高声问道，Dean试图转开头，“现在Sammy在这儿了啊。”  
Dean疯狂的摇着头，试图把自己蜷缩起来，但是恶魔轻而易举的就将他制住。他看向Sam，他不想再次看到Sam为他哭泣，不想再听见Sam绝望的喊他的名字，就像从前一次又一次那样。  
然而实际上Sam没有。Sam只是和天使们站在一起，Dean的头脑太过混乱实在读不懂他看向自己的眼神里有些什么。

“这就是你们天堂的拯救者，是吗？”恶魔用力钳住他的脖子阻止他乱动，Dean因为窒息扣着自己脖子上的手，“这就是你们米迦勒的皮囊？正义之剑？”  
“不过是一个为我们生孩子的婊子！”  
Dean又开始哭泣。他知道自己肚子像是一个球，最新的孩子还连着脐带在自己脚下，他知道自己看起来有多不堪，奇怪的是天使一个说话的都没有，沉默横贯在战场的另一边像是另一场战争。Dean看向剩下的所有天使，发现只有一个表情，厌恶和冷漠。  
恐惧和羞耻让他颤抖。而当他再次看向了Sam，却发现Sam没有看向他，Dean觉得有一点庆幸但又感觉到一些别的什么，他不清楚，他无法思考，因为牵制着自己的恶魔粗大的手指再次钻进了他开裂的穴口，他呜咽着不，却阻止不了手指戳在前列腺上带来的快感。  
恶魔在哄堂大笑，甚至有的已经掏出了阴茎对着Dean撸动。他破碎的身体再次因为快感而痉挛，他想死去，想立刻死去，Dean Winchester在一众天使之前被恶魔操弄的到达高潮，在他弟弟面前到达高潮。身后一半的恶魔都曾用阴茎操过他，他仿佛是三界最廉价的婊子。

身下抠弄得手指突然停了，恶魔沉重的躯体倒在了自己的身体上让Dean呻吟出声，他迷蒙的双眼隐约看到Sam拿着天使刃站在自己面前。  
Sam救了他。  
Dean现在非常想掩盖起自己，最好立刻消失，因为他能感受到Sam榛绿色眼睛正在扫视他的身体，怀孕的身体。他想就这样死去，又想他的弟弟就这样将他抱起来，他们会解决的，这就是他们一直在做的。

然后Dean感受到匕首刺穿了他的心脏。  
冰冷的匕首似乎在摄取他的温度。似乎所有的一切都变得清晰又模糊，他吃惊的瞪大了眼睛看着将匕首刺穿自己的，弟弟。  
世界在褪色，Sam仍然面无表情。Dean从未看见过Sam用这种眼神看向自己，但是他也许熟悉这个眼神。  
最后Dean终于意识到，Sam看他的眼神，就像看一个怪物。  
猎杀的怪物。

*

Sam将天使之刃从Dean的身体里拔出来，静静地看了一会哥哥的鲜血流淌在肮脏的地板上。  
天使和恶魔在那一刻似乎都鸦雀无声，他们看着Sam将刀刃上的血擦在自己的衣服上，然后嫌恶的把刀插紧口袋。  
Dean的身体冰冷在刑架上，美丽的脸上的精液血迹和满满的不可置信都显得那么的可笑，恶魔婴儿手脚并用爬上妈妈尸体圆圆的肚子开始吮吸乳头。

“走吧，”Sam对天使们说，“那不是我的哥哥。”


	13. 难以自制

Jensen透过教室的窗子看见Jared，Misha和Mark正在把他的海报乱贴。  
没错，是海报——在他年纪还小的时候曾经去当过童装模特，拍了一打的现在看起来绝对难以启齿的照片。如果他知道有今天，他当时绝不向他爸妈的那些棉花糖和草莓派妥协，绝不！  
但现在的自己只能缩在教室里，看着讨厌的Jared带着他的两个跟班，边贴他的海报边大声嚷着让过路的同学过来看。他们围成一圈大笑着，指指点点互相推搡，Jensen紧紧攥住了拳头——为什么这些人都喜欢欺负他？  
而这时候Jared似乎向窗子看过来，Jensen赶紧低下头，心脏怦怦跳着。  
他真的很害怕Jared，这个比他高一年级的坏男孩，总是逮住所有时间捉弄他——偷走他的书，藏起他的椅子，把他堵在卫生间脱他的裤子——虽然被及时赶到的老师制止。那时候他哭的几乎哽过去。而且Jared看他的目光让他害怕，他不知道那双阴冷的狭长的眼为什么会有类似狂热的东西——所以为什么欺负他！他只是，只是害羞而已！  
这样想着Jensen眼眶又有些发酸，他赶紧眨眨眼睛，打开书本准备上课。

很快这一天结束了，在这期间里坐在他前桌的Tom故意一次又一次碰掉他的橡皮让他不得不一次又一次趴在地上捡，隔壁班的Danneal又一次给他了一封粉红色的情书，上课第七次回头仍发现好人Ty正在看着他，生物老师Morgan再一次当众夸奖了他的作业做得准确而精细——总之是平平常常不好不坏的一天。但是今天放学后，Jensen磨磨蹭蹭的留了下来，直到最后一个同学也离开，他才站起来，背上书包离开了教室。  
他现在要去把白天Jared他们贴的海报撕下来。  
选择晚上自然是有原因的，他不想让别人看见他正在撕自己的海报，这样会招致更多的嘲笑。而且被Jared看到他在撕海报他一定会死的很惨——字面意义上的。他来到了校园里，悲愤的踮起脚撕下了那张他穿着紫色衬衫假装喝酒的，又撕下了那张穿着条纹衬衫光着脚丫的，当他终于撕完了公告栏和体育器材上的海报，天已经稍微有些黑了，Jensen准备转战走廊和卫生间，但是这时，一个声音在他身后响起。  
“你在干嘛？Jenny？”  
Jensen瞬间僵直了身体，他抓着海报的手开始抖啊抖，那张穿着绿色大衣傻笑的海报掉在地上——是Jared.  
他僵硬的回过头，看见Jared和他的跟班Misha，Mark都在，站在他面前交叉着手臂看着他。  
“嘿Jared，”Jensen小声嘟囔着，看见Mark的眼光赶紧加了一句，“嗨Misha，嗨Mark。”  
“你在干什么，Jenny？”Jared笑着说。他高出Jensen一头，Jensen不敢抬头看他的眼睛。  
Jensen支支吾吾的想要趁机从三人身边跑出去，可是三个人像一堵墙一样堵在他的眼前。Mark狠狠地抓住他的胳膊把试图逃跑的他推回原位。  
三个人还一脸兴趣盎然的看着自己，虽然天渐渐黑下来让一切显得有些模糊。Jensen觉得自己又快哭了。  
“让我回家吧，”他哀求道，“我爸爸在家等着我呢。”  
“没人等着你，Ackles，”Misha说，“你爸爸妈妈都去旅游了，带着你的妹妹，现在只有你自己一个人在家。”  
Jensen惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，他不知道Misha为什么知道的这么清楚，但他知道自己现在的表情很好笑。  
Jared踩着掉在地上的海报来到他面前，伸手掐住他的脸颊，Jensen难受的挣扎着，听见Jared阴冷的声音，“既然你撕掉了我的海报，那我只能惩罚你了。”

他们又回到了教学楼内。Jensen被他们推搡着紧紧缩在楼梯间的墙角，他不知道他们要做什么，直到他被按着跪在了地上。他瞪大眼睛看着Jared从裤子里掏出他在同龄人中绝对算是巨大的阴茎，“张开嘴巴。”  
“可是我不——”  
“不要自讨苦吃，Ackles，”Jared猛地推了他一把，Jensen的头撞在了墙上。“乖一点才能让你好过一点。”  
Jensen真的快哭了，他又跪了起来，看着眼前的阴茎，只能顺从的张开了嘴巴，Jared炙热的阴茎头部挤进了他的嘴里，他难受的呻吟着，实在是太大了，他不能——他不可能——  
Jared用力捏开他的下巴，猛地把自己的阴茎捅了进去。  
Jensen发出一声尖叫，却被填的满满的嘴巴堵在喉咙里，Jared狠狠捏着他的脸颊防止他咬下去。阴茎戳着他的喉咙，他几乎要呕吐，更不用说这属于男人阴茎的味道，他呜呜的呻吟着求饶着，只换来Misha和Mark大声的嘲笑。  
Jared开始抽插了，从湿润的口腔里拔出阴茎然后狠狠捅进去，泪水开始在Jensen的脸上蔓延，他的脸一次又一次被埋在Jared的阴毛里，喉咙一次又一次被迫打开。他能感受到Jared的阴茎正在渐渐胀大，他能感受到自己无法吞咽的口水——还混着Jared的阴茎冒出来的液体——顺着他的下颌流下来。他难受的呜咽着，却感觉有人开始脱他的裤子。  
Jensen试图挣扎起来，但是Mark（没错是Mark，因为他能听到Misha在他身边抚慰自己阴茎的粗重的喘息声）的力气实在是太大了。他牢牢按住Jensen乱动的双腿，利索的解开了那条细腰带，Jensen能感受到自己的臀部暴露在冰冷的空气中。Mark的大手瞬间拍打在他的臀部，Jensen发出尖叫，却又被Jared一捅到底。  
“你知道这样有多好看吗Jenny？”Jared粗重的喘息着说，“我应该——我早就——”  
早就什么？Jensen痛苦的想。Mark在他身后大声说着什么，粗暴的揉捏着他的臀瓣，Jensen无助的晃动着身体，Jared开始加速抽插，用力拽着他的头发发出低吼，然后猛地抽出来将全部精液射在他的脸上。  
Jensen瘫软在地上，精液让他睁不开眼睛，Jared蹲下开拍着他的脸颊对他说，“我早就想这么干了，Jenny，让你每天在我面前晃荡却不能上你实在是对我很大的挑战。”  
他在说什么？Jensen开始颤抖，Misha发出大笑，Mark突然把什么冰冷的膏体塞进他的屁股。Jensen绝望的支起身子试图爬走，却被Mark拽着脚踝拉了回来。  
“想去哪儿啊Ackles？”Mark假装疑惑的问，但是他的阴茎却在蹭着他的屁股。Jensen拼尽全力的挣扎仍不能阻止Mark把他的阴茎彻底塞了进来。  
Jensen发出一声自己都很惊讶的尖叫，这太疼了-他无法忍受，他觉得自己一定被撕裂了。“求-求你们了，别——”  
“不要喋喋不休，Ackles，”Misha接替了Jared的位置，再次强迫他仰起头。“你这样我只好再次让你的嘴巴忙起来了。”  
阴茎再次塞进Jensen嘴里，Jensen绝望的呜咽，瑟缩着舌却总是不小心碰到炙热的褶皱。Misha的阴茎比Jared小一些，但是更粗，它满满的撑开Jensen的口腔研磨着他的内壁，与此同时Mark开始剧烈的撞击，一前一后的夹击让Jensen无处可逃，只能随着节奏前后晃动着身体。Mark的阴茎深入他的体内，边抽插还边拍打着他的臀瓣，清脆的声音回荡在楼梯间，伴随着Mark嘲笑的声音，让Jensen更加羞耻满脸通红。  
“你知道同学们都是怎么想你的吗Jenny？”Jared在他耳边说，灵活的手指开始拉扯Jensen的乳头，“拥有长睫毛绿眼睛和漂亮小屁股的Ackles，你知道自己是多少人的春梦吗？”  
Jensen只能啜泣着发出呜呜的声音，他混乱的头脑开始想起一些男生看他的眼神，身体颤抖的更加厉害——捡起橡皮从地上爬起来时看见的Tom的眼神，听班长讲题时不小心抬头看见班长看他的眼神，还有Ty-泰迪熊一样憨厚的好人Ty，看他的眼神却像是燃烧着什么，是什么他不想懂，他也没办法思考。  
他只能感受到Mark的阴茎渐渐怒张颤抖，一次又一次劈开自己的身体到达最深处。无人的教学楼空旷的楼梯间满是淫靡的水声和污秽的脏话。Jensen紧紧闭着眼睛感受到Misha再一次将精液射在他的脸上，Mark也在他的体内射了出来，微凉的精液让他恐慌，却对再一次埋进自己体内的阴茎毫无办法只能发出嘶哑的惊叫——Jared又操了他。

Jensen渐渐意识模糊，除了体内的阴茎和冰冷的地板感受不到其他事物。在他以为自己要被Jared一群人操死在楼梯间的时候，一个声音突然响起。  
“喂！你们在干什么！”  
Jared的阴茎几乎是立刻从他的体内脱离，没有了支撑和禁锢Jensen软绵绵的倒在了地上。慌乱的下楼声渐渐消失，应该是Jared他们已经逃走了。一双温热有力的大手将他扶起来，Jensen几乎啜泣出声无力地想从这双手中逃脱。  
“没事了，嘿，Jensen，是我，Morgan老师，”Morgan老师浑厚让人安心的声音终于到达了他的脑海深处，Jensen挣扎着在黑暗中努力看清老师的脸，开始哭泣，“Morgan老师……”  
“感觉怎么样？”老师说道，昏暗让Jensen看不清他的表情，还未等他回答，一件宽大的衬衫披在他裸露的肩上，Jensen艰难的伸手拉起还挂在膝盖处的短裤，紧紧抓着衣服，在老师的搀扶下站了起来。  
酸软的腰部和双腿几乎无法支撑身体的重量，Jensen整个人几乎挂在老师的手臂上。他还在小声哭泣，感受到精液彻底打湿了他的短裤，顺着大腿流而下来。Morgan老师的大手抚摸着他的后背，“Jensen，告诉我发生了什么，”  
“他们……”Jensen哭泣着说，“他们……”  
“他们是谁？”Jensen能感觉到他们正在穿过漫长的走廊，Morgan老师的手臂紧紧夹着他。  
“Ja-Jared，”Jensen颤抖着说出他们的名字，“还有……Misha和Mark……”  
他的脚似乎踢到了什么地方，差点跌倒，然后才眩晕的发现Morgan老师几乎夹着他走上了楼梯，“他们对你做了什么？”  
Jensen哽咽着不想回忆，他们穿过了楼梯，光线越来越亮，直到被安置在椅子上Jensen才意识到他们已经到达了Morgan老师的办公室。一杯温水塞到他的手里，Jensen颤抖的喝了起来，嗓子像灌了胡椒一样火辣辣的生疼。他眨眨眼，整个办公室逐渐清晰起来，Morgan老师的脸也渐渐清晰起来。  
老师眼睛紧紧盯着他，“他们对你做了什么，Jensen？”  
Jensen真的不想回答，眼泪再次顺着他的脸颊滚落下来，但是想到Morgan老师可能在为了强暴事件做口供，还是颤抖着开口，“他们……他们逮到我正在撕海报……”  
“什么海报？”Morgan老师问，眼泪让Jensen垂下头，用手背抹着。  
“我的海报……他们贴的满校园都是……”  
“然后呢？”Jensen能感觉到老师站起身向他接近，他难堪的拉了拉老师大大的衬衫试图更多的盖住身体，“然后……他们把我拽到了楼梯间……”  
当老师的手放在自己肩膀上时Jensen猛地颤抖了一下，但是很快强迫自己安下心来。Morgan老师是他最喜欢的老师，他总能在他的课上得到表扬和赞许的眼光。Morgan老师会耐心回答他的每一个问题，甚至把他叫到办公室为他单独补课。你已经安全了，Jensen对自己说，勇敢点。  
所以他鼓起勇气抬头看向Morgan老师的眼睛，却看见深绿色的虹膜似乎燃烧的火焰，在Jensen看向他的那一瞬间狭长的瞳孔陡然放大。老师站在他面前挡住了办公室的灯光，让Jensen感觉自己像是待宰割的小兽，他颤抖着听见Morgan老师缓缓地说，“然后呢？”  
Jensen条件反射的想站起来后退，却被大手狠狠按在椅子上，他目瞪口呆的抬头看着老师嘴角扭曲成的狞笑，眼泪克制不住的从大睁的眼睛里滚落，“老师……”  
“他们是这样对你的吗？”Morgan老师的另一只手捏住了Jensen的脸颊，疼痛让Jensen发出呜呜的声音。粗糙的手指狠狠抹过他的嘴唇，“瞧，还有精液呢。”  
直到炙热的阴茎再一次戳进自己的嘴巴Jensen才真正意识又发生了什么，Morgan老师掐着他的后颈狠狠将他的脸按在自己的阴茎上，Jensen尖叫出声，伸出双手推拒着却被轻而易举的攫住了手腕。  
“他们是这么对你的吗Jensen？”Morgan老师捏着他的脸强迫他更大的打开嘴巴，Jensen止不住的干呕，感觉下颌快要断掉。太大了，实在是太大了，Jensen可以明显感受到成年人和学生的差距。他在喉咙里大声尖叫着，却全部被抽插成模糊的呻吟，他睁开眼睛能看到老师的面孔，带着让人恐惧的狂热。所以为什么——为什么又这样……  
“我早就想这么做了，Jensen，”老师熟悉的声音里带着陌生的让Jensen恐惧的东西，“结果却被三个学生先得了手。”  
为什么所有人都要跟他说同样的话？绝望和恐惧像黑色的浪潮席卷了Jensen的思想，Morgan老师为什么要这么做？我做错了什么？  
巨大的阴茎怪物一般在Jensen的嘴里胀大，无法合拢的嘴巴，淫靡的涎水，还有用力捏着自己的大手，一切再一次变得混乱不堪。由于太大Morgan的阴茎无法彻底伸入Jensen的口腔，Jensen痛苦的哭泣着，在喉咙深处呻吟着。Morgan由于得不到彻底的慰藉终于忍不住抽出了阴茎，揪起Jensen柔软无力的身体按在了办公桌上。  
曾经给他慰藉和温暖的衬衫被丢在地上，弄脏的内裤再一次被扒下，Morgan老师借着前面学生精液的润滑粗暴的捅了进去。Jensen仰起脖子发出一声无声的尖叫，Morgan老师的手死死掐着他的腰，将他牢牢固定在自己的阴茎上。  
“Jensen，你真是该死的漂亮，”老师这样说，开始尝试性的抽插，一下又一下顶弄到Jensen身体深处，Jensen全身都在剧烈的颤抖着，随着顶弄发出一声声哽咽，他已经彻底没力气哭喊了，只能感受老师炙热的凶器进出于自己的体内。他的腹部一次一次撞在坚硬的桌棱上，他却已经几乎感受不到痛觉，他的指甲刮着光滑的桌面，就像他的挣扎一样没有一丝意义。  
“瞧，Jensen，你的小穴正含着我的老二呢，”粗糙的手掌用力分开臀瓣，有指尖刮擦着他饱受折磨的穴口，让Jensen发出一声呜咽的拒绝，“它紧紧吸着我，它喜欢这个。”  
Jensen羞耻的紧紧咬住手臂，可是有什么不对，空气仿佛升高了温度，粘稠而滚烫，Jensen啜泣的感受到自己身体的变化，老师巨大的阴茎狠狠摩擦着他的肠道上的某一个位置，陌生的快感涌入他的血管，愉快的颗粒一粒粒撑开自己的身体让他感到陌生的满足感。Jensen难受的扭动身体，感受到老师的大手覆盖住他的后背。  
“我的小婊子兴奋起来了，”Morgan笑着说，“我会让你爱上被操的感觉的。”  
前列腺更猛烈的被刮擦到，Jensen的喘息开始变得厚重而绝望，他感觉自己的乳尖变得坚硬在光滑的桌面上摩擦，他呜咽着试图蜷缩起身体却发现自己根本没有力气。Morgan老师舔舐着他的脊椎，将手伸到他的下面开始抚弄他的阴茎。  
Jensen哭叫出声，用力弓起了脊背，乱动的手臂将办公桌上的东西扫到了地上。老师惩罚性的更加大力的抽插，随着节奏抚弄Jensen挺立的阴茎，全身的血液似乎都涌向下体，快感从腰部沿着脊椎更加汹涌难以抑制，让Jensen尖叫着射了出来。  
Morgan老师掐着他的后颈继续抽查着，像是永不疲惫的种马，Jensen恍惚间觉得自己只有下半身存在，因为他唯一能感受到的就是自己发泄的阴茎和甬道里的炙热。高潮后的Jensen昏昏沉沉的呻吟着，从大腿到脚趾都在止不住颤抖，汗水布满了全身。他神志不清的感受到Morgan老师深深地射在他的身体深处，和Mark的精液混杂一起，随着老师阴茎的抽出顺着臀缝流了下来。  
桎梏他的力量不见了，Jensen从桌面上滑落下来，跌在了地板上。地板冰冷的瓷砖吸收着他的热量，他却连手指都不想移动。  
“Jensen，”Morgan老师抚摸着他的脸，他颤抖着呻吟了一下，泪水顺着眼角流下来。  
“我们去拍更多更漂亮的海报吧。”

他感觉到Morgan老师抱起了他，却不知他们要去哪儿。


End file.
